It's Only Family
by nathaniel.hp
Summary: Becoming part of the family sometimes just happens. AU, Remus/Ron. Written for rarepair shorts on LJ prompt: mum's the word . Thanks muchly to Thevina for making this fit for general consumption.


**It's only Family**

Remus felt Ron watching him. He was trying to be inconspicuous, but failed miserably, as usual. Remus, however, was too engrossed in the paper to pay him much attention, mumbling under his breath, none too pleased about the _Prophet's_ comments on the recent changes in the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures. He heard Ron clear his throat.

"Remus?"

"Hmm …" He didn't look up. This'd better be something important; he didn't like to be disturbed when reading, not even by Ron and especially not when it concerned werewolf rights.

"Remus, I'd like you to come to the Burrow with me on Sunday. You know, for lunch. Harry will be there as well …"

"What?" That had got his attention. Remus hadn't been a regular guest at the Burrow after the war, even if he had frequently visited during Order times. After his recovery, he had dropped by a couple of times, but Molly seemed to take his survival as an insult, her son dead and Remus alive didn't seem fair in her mind, and she let Remus feel that too. "Ron …"

"Please, Remus, it's important. For me?"

"If you insist," came the none too enthusiastic answer.

"So, this dinner, what's the occasion? Anything special?" The request was casually made, though Remus did not make much of an effort to hide the coldness in his voice.

He saw Ron freeze, his shirt halfway over his head.

"Um." He heard an unsure mumble into the folds of fabric, before Ron yanked the shirt off and turned to face Remus.

"No, it's not a special dinner. Well, it is. It's ... it's family only." Ron's voice trailed off at the end of that statement, a fine blush creeping up his neck. He hastily added, "Mum will fuss of course. You know how she's always afraid we'll die of starvation. But she means well. And Harry will be there, Fleur and Bill too. And we don't have to stay for long. You know, we can leave when we're done eating. No worries. But –"

"Ron! Slow down! I'll come. You know how much I enjoy Molly's cooking. I just hope she … Come here." He held his hand out to Ron, who took it, smiling sheepishly.

Remus smoothed Ron's hair back out of his eyes and smiled. "Like I said, I'll come. I'm happy you want me to come."

"Of course I do!" Ron sounded slightly incredulous. "After all, you're my…" Remus knew he'd been about to say 'boyfriend'. Ron had once told him how stupid he felt to call Remus that. He didn't think it fit, and Remus had to agree.

"We belong together, and it's about time they all know it!" Ron's chin lifted up in defiance, where none was called for, and Remus couldn't help but smile, just a bit. He knew that this wasn't easy for Ron and that it meant a lot to him. He'd have to bite the bullet.

"Yes, they should know, I guess," Remus placated. "And I shall be at my best behaviour."

"They all like you, you know," Ron replied. "Mum does too; she's just been a bit … It's been hard for her after … You know, with Fred and all."

Remus simply nodded and pulled Ron into bed with him, holding him and chasing away the depressing thoughts with kisses and touches.

They walked up to the Burrow from a small wood after Apparating; Ron had said he'd wanted to walk the last bit of the way. He was nervous, Remus could tell as he held his slightly sweaty hand.

As soon as they passed the gate, Remus heard a cry of "Ronnie!" and before he knew it, his lover was enveloped in a mighty Molly hug. He stood to the side, feeling slightly awkward. Thankfully, it was a feeling that didn't have the chance to last for very long.

"And Remus!" He was pulled into his very own Molly hug. "I'm so glad you could come. Look at you, you need feeding! Come along, dears!" She bustled off to the garden where a table was groaning under all of the doubtless delicious offerings.

Remus, slightly stunned by the unexpected and very exuberant welcome, felt Ron tug his hand to guide him up to the house. He looked and Ron winked at him, all his nervousness apparently forgotten.

After a satisfying lunch, Remus found himself clearing the table while Ron, Harry, Ginny and Bill went off for a game of Quidditch. Molly was already busying herself in the kitchen. When she saw Remus come in, her face split into a wide smile.

"Thank you, Remus dear. But don't worry; I'll have this cleaned up in no time. Why don't you go sit with the others?"

"It's fine, Molly. Nearly done anyway."

"You know, I'd usually ask you to call me 'Mum' now, but that'll only make me feel old." Her words were accompanied by an honest smile.

Remus decided to forego the slight sting regarding his age. Instead, he laughed quietly and replied, "Molly is still fine then, I guess?"

"Perfectly fine." Molly pulled him into another hug and whispered, "You're good for him, Remus. Thank you. And do take care of my son, won't you?"

"Of course, of course I will, Molly," Remus replied softly.

"Good." Molly smoothed her hand over Remus's shoulders before giving them a little pat. "Now, off you go, son." She smiled and turned back to finish tidying the kitchen.

Remus had always known Molly to be an affectionate and caring woman; still, he was left a bit stunned by the ready acceptance and gratitude that he'd just been shown.

When he turned, he saw Ron leaning against the doorjamb, a crooked smile lighting up his face. Remus nodded and quickly made his way over to him. He let Ron drape his arm around his shoulder while he circled his around Ron's waist. Together, they walked towards the pond.

Once they were out of eye and earshot, Ron turned to face Remus.

"Welcome to the family, Remus! Are you sure you'll be able to handle it?"

"Absolutely!" Remus smiled and sealed the affirmation with a kiss.


End file.
